1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to elevating structures for wheelchairs and more particularly to a wheelchair lift which permits a person in a wheelchair to be treated, for example, by a dentist, physician or a barber.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices for hoisting or lifting a wheelchair are generally known. The following U.S. Patents comprise typical examples of such apparatus: U.S. Pat. No. 2,849,0511- G. W. Streeter, III, Aug. 26, 1958; U.S. Pat. No. 3,516,559- E. G. Walter, June 23, 1970; U.S. Pat. No. 3,985,389- R. B. Bonfield, Oct. 12, 1976; U.S. Pat. No. 4,127,200- E. T. Mann, Nov. 28, 1978; U.S. Pat. No. 4,399,570- G. B. Tracy, Aug. 23, 1983; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,576,539- H. R. Williams, Mar. 18, 1986.
The Williams and Walter patents disclose elevating structures for wheelchairs which are to be loaded onto a vehicle. the Streeter and Bonfield patents disclose means incorporated in the wheelchair itself for elevating it to some desired height. The Mann and Tracy patents disclose still other concepts for hoisting or lifting a wheelchair.
A hydraulic lift which includes an H-frame for lifting an automobile or the like is furthermore disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,061,044, A. Shotmeyer.
While the above noted prior art presumably operates as intended, they are limited in their application and are not suited for the purpose intended by the subject invention.
It is an object of the present invention, therefore, to provide an improvement in apparatus for lifting or elevating a wheelchair.
It is another object of the invention to provide an improvement in apparatus for lifting a wheelchair wherein a person in a wheelchair can ride up on the device and be elevated to any desired height.
And it is yet a further object of the invention to provide a simple yet rugged device which permits a person in a wheelchair to be treated or operated on in an elevated position without leaving the wheelchair.